theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, the USSR, or the Soviet Union, is a Communist state spanning parts of Europe and Asia. It is one of the world's nuclear and Areum superpowers, a member of the UN and a recent signatory of the 1991 Type-3 Regulatory Treaty. History Red October The Union of Societ Socialist Republics had its beginning in the October Revolution of 1917, when the Bolsheviks, led by Vladamir Lenin rose up against the newly elected democratic government that had resulted from the earlier revolution in February, which had overthrown Tsarist Russia. After the subsequent civil war had been won, the victorious Bolsheviks rechristened themselves the Communist Party, and signed the "Treaty on the Creation of the USSR." Stalinization and "De-Kulakization" Once the USSR had been founded, the issue remained of how precisely the stated goal of reaching communism was to be achieved. During the civil war, a brutal form of land and capital redistribution called "war communism" had been utilized, but that was not sustainable in the long term. Attempts to revitalize the economy were made, the most effective one being Lenin's New Economic Plan, which allowed for private trade and loosened state control on the economy. This was not however universally accepted. Divisions began to form in the party, not hindered at all by Lenin's policy of anti-factionalism. The issues dividing the party were only made more pronounced when Lenin fell ill and later died, leaving the party leaderless. At this point, the General Secretary, Joseph Stalin, seized control of the upper branches of the party, having already solidified power due to his position being the one responsible for appointing party members to positions within the party itself. He carried out a series of purges in the party, eventually eliminating virtually all of the longtime members who had served alongside Lenin, replacing them with less experienced members loyal to him alone. Stalin's ascent spelled the end of the NEP, and the beginning of a brutal process of forced collectivization that would ultimately result in over six million deaths by the end of 1934, the majority being in the Ukranian SSR. Despite the brutality that it was carried out using, the First Five Year Plan was successful. Soviet industry grew at an exponential rate, but at the cost of agricultural output and lives. This increased industrial capacity would prove critical in 1941. World War Two When Germany attacked the Soviet Union, the nation should not have been taken by surprise. Unfortunately, Stalin was absolutely convinced that the nonaggression pact that had been negotiated would be respected, and, ignoring reports from spies which included the exact date of the invasion, refused to make any preparations. This foolishness would cost the USSR dearly, and Stalin at the time expected it to cost him his life, as he for a time retreated to his home expecting to be overthrown. However, those that he appointed instead came to beg him to retake control, and of course, he agreed. Stalin then proceeded to make his first public appearance since the invasion and gave a speech that would characterize the Soviet perception of the war for decades to come. Calling the citizens of the USSR his comrades, he declared that the war was a "Great Patriotic War," one that was a test of the entire USSR, and Communism itself. Thus rallied, the citizenry of the USSR dedicated themselves to the destruction of their fascist foe. The victory would not come easily. Among other factors, the Soviet Union was sorely lacking in Type-2 individuals after the brutality of both World War One and the subsequent revolutions. Germany had suffered as well, but still had more available and deployed than the USSR ever did until the very end of the war. This, combined with the massive losses during 1941, put the Red Army on the back foot up until 1943, when they finally began to drive the invaders back in earnest. By the time that Berlin fell, the Red Army had lost approximately 11,000,000 soldiers either killed or wounded, and the Soviet Union had lost up to 20,000,000 civilians by some counts. After such devastating losses, it would take some time for the USSR to recover, which was not helped by the USA refusing to send aid to them, which the US was doing for all the other combatants. This, along with the US building a strategic bomber fleet for the deployment of their new RM enhanced nuclear weapons, sowed the seeds for a long-lasting conflict between the two powers. The Cold War Soviet Policy on Type-2 and Type-3 Individuals Type-2 The USSR, partially due to its chronic lack of individuals capable of manipulating Areum during its formative years, developed a significantly different approach to utilizing them that lasts to this day. As a northern country, the USSR had an abundance of Areum, but could not frivolously throw away the lives of those few who could manipulate it. Thus, Type-2 individuals were employed in state factories and other similar stations such as collective farms where they could use their abilities to improve both the rate and efficiency of production. As a result, the T-34 tank, among other weapons of war, was produced at a rate that astonished the Nazi invaders, who expressed distress at the seemingly unending supply of material that the Red Army was being constantly resupplied with. As one German soldier put it in a letter to his family: "Ja, a Hexerbatallion officer can exterminate tens of those Gott verdammt tanks, but there are hundreds of tanks for each officer!" This approach of using Areum to rapidly create advanced material nonetheless usable by Type-1 individuals has lasted to this day, and is exemplified by the Il-104, which initially utilized magitech in its construction and has optional modules to utilize Aurem further, but can be flown at full combat effectiveness by a crew comprised solely of Type-1 individuals. Type-3 Soviet policy on Type-3 individuals was affected greatly by the multiple instances of rebellion they were forced to deal with within their own borders, one of which very nearly resulted in the destruction of Warsaw. That, combined with the indignity of having to work with the USA, their longtime foe, resulted in an atmosphere of fear and suspicion that lasted for decades afterward. Official state policy was that Type-3 individuals were considered to be "traitors until proven comrades" and upon awakening and discovery would be taken in (often through force) for testing while a scrupulous background check was run. Should the individual be proven a valuable/potentially valuable citizen of the Soviet Union, they would be inducted into the metahuman branch of the KGB where they would be kept under close supervision at all times and would be used to enforce security within the borders of the USSR. However, in 2025, forty years after the awakening uprisings, as part of the ongoing Glasnost reforms, the metahuman branch of the KGB was dissolved and the USSR formally became a signatory of the 1991 treaty, surrendering control of its Type-3 individuals to the AECIF. Locations and features Category:Countries